characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Portgas D. Ace
Portgas D. Ace '''is one of the main characters and adopted brother of Monkey D. Luffy in One Piece. Background Late son of the King of Pirates, Gol D. Rodger and his wife, Portgas D. Rouge, Ace was kept inside of his mother's womb and carried for a full twenty months by his mother in fear of the World Government having their hands on Ace, in which they were seeking to destroy Rogder's bloodline. After a year and a full three months of Rodger's execution event, Ace would be raised in the Baterilla in South Blue, with Rouge only living long enough to give Ace his name. Ace would be later adopted by Luffy's grandfather Monkey D. Garp, moving to East Blue and into Foosha village. As he went their, he didn't have a fresh start when he met Luffy. He somehow was extremely hostile to Luffy but Luffy would bring his hostileness back at him, although both their grudges were met to an end when Luffy stated he wanted to be friends with Ace. A short time after, they met a young boy who goes by the name of Sabo, who both him and Ace decided to plan to kill Luffy as a secret but the three had a brotherly bond. Like Luffy deciding to form a crew, Ace would form a pirate crew known as the Spade Pirates however he and his crew would be later defeated by Whitebeard and Ace would become 2nd Division to him. Powers & Abilities * '''Mera Mera no: '''After consuming the Logia Fruit, Mera Mera no Mi or Flame Flame Fruit, it bestows Ace to be able to gain control and manipulate fire, create fire and even become fire. He can reconstruct his body from fire, create solid projectiles like fire, cancel out ice-based attacks and smoke attacks and his fire can even burn foes if they are near him. It also gives him a resistance towards heat, transform into fire to evade attacks and passing through the attacks and continuously gives of heat. He can also use fire to boost his speed. ** '''Hiken: '''Ace turns his fist into fire and launches a column of very hot flames at his opponents. The move is powerful enough to easily blast apart ships. ** '''Higan: '''Can shoot rapid fire bullets out of his index and middle fingers at his opponents, as it turns the tip into flames. ** '''Kagero: '''Ace shoots a massive stream of fire out of his palm. ** '''Enjomo: '''Creates a massive circle of fire surrounding the area he is in, which prevents anyone from either leaving the circle of flames or entering inside the flames. ** '''Kyoaen: '''Creates a flame wall that block attacks. ** '''Shinka: Shiranui: '''Ace coats both of his hands into fire and launches two lances made of fire at his opponents, which proceeds to burn and pierce through the opponent. ** '''Enkai: '''Uses masses a large amount of devastating flames which is in preparation for a powerful attack. ** '''Hibashira: '''Shoots powerful flames upwards to destroy the target. ** '''Hotarubi: '''Ace creates multiple fireballs that are green orbs that allows it to suspend Ace into the air. ** '''Hidaruma: '''After using Hotarubi, Ace proceeds to converge the target with fireballs which is strong enough to injure Black Beard. ** '''Jūjika: '''Shoots a fire ball blast the shape of a cross with his index finger. ** '''Enjomou: Ace creates a wall of fire to prevent enemies from leaving or entering a specific area ** Kyokaen: A defensive technique used to guard against attacks. ** 'Daienai: Entei: '''Ace's most strongest and his ace (haha get it). It first starts of with Ace gathering a large amount of fire to prepare the attack in the palm of his hand forming a giant fireball and throwing it at his targets. It then creates a massive flame explosion, large enough to cover half of the island with ease. * '''Haki: '''Like most characters, Ace possess a special power only a few can have. Ace possess one type and the rarest of them all Haoshoku Haki, which let him dominate the will of people to knock them out unconsciously. * '''Superhuman Physique: '''Even before he gained his devil fruit powers, he is strong enough to beat Luffy in combat. He is able to go up against Shichibikais such as Jinbei and Blackbeard with his bare fist. ** "'Intelligence: "'One of the smarter characters in the series. (Though sometimes acts impulsively) Equipment *'Striker: 'Ace's waterproof raft which can be powered by his powers. He uses it as a means of transportation, crossing water to be exact. Feats Strength * As a child, killed a massive tiger and an enormous bear and kicked down a huge tree. * Can break a tree in half with a single kick as a child. * Can lift people larger and heavier than him as a child. * Beated a thug to death with his barefists alone as a child. * Easily lifts a large axe. * Blasts through large houses with his firefist. * Firefist can destroy five Baroque Workships. * Entei is able to cover almost half of a medium-sized island. * Clashed with Blackbeard, which destroyed an entire island. * Said to be capable of annihilating entire cities with his fire attacks. * Matched an attack from Aokiji in the midst of a marine war, and bought him and Luffy enough time to run away. * With his presence alone, temporarily changed the weather of an island where it’s always snowing to make it sunny and near-cloudless. Speed *Faster than Gear 2nd Luffy. *Able to keep up with Kuzan and Jinbe. *Managed to jump right over multiple ships in a single bound. *Fast enough to intercept Akainu's killing blow *Reacted to gunfire. **Avoided a sniper shot Durability * Tanked Blackbeard's punches, and claimed that one of his punches almost broke his neck. * Survived punches from Whitebeard. * Able to take blows from Jinbei during there five day long battle, who can punch a marine through a shipmast. * Barely flinched when baptised in extremely boiling water. * Ace’s intangibility makes him immune to most forms of attacks. Skill *Stated by Luffy he was never able to defeat him in a fight despite when he had his powers. *Easily kill large animals with nothing but an old pipe. *Was trained by Monkey D. Garp. *Was worthy enough to become a Shichibukai but refused. *Successfully formed and became pirate leader of Spade Pirates within 1 year despite no prior experience. *Was a 2nd Division pirate to Whitebeard afterwards. *Fought with an admiral even when starved and freshed out of prison. *Fought Jinbe on equal grounds for five days. *Fought Blackbeard on equal grounding. *Avoided multiple attacks while surrounded. *Should scale to other Division Commanders in Whitebeard’s crew like Marco the Phoenix, who reacted to Kizaru’s attack and Flower Sword Vista who briefly fought the strongest swordsman in the world. Weaknesses *'Typical Devil Fruit Weakness: 'Like all devil fruit users, Ace can't swim as his powers will be nullified once he is submerged into water waist deep. He is also vulnerable to seastone. *'Narcoleptic: 'Ace would sleep at random times, making him an easy target to hit. *'Massively susceptible to Magma-Based attacks: '''Magu Magu no Mi is considered to be superior to Mura Mura no Mi, which is magma. As magma is hotter than fire. CPW's Conclusions Victories Losses *VS Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) - Natsu's Profile Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Category:One Piece Category:Fire Users Category:Pirates Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shueisha Category:Toei Category:Funimation